Perfect
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a oneshot about makeup, our favorite saiyan prince, his wife, and of course kissing. Enjoy!


**Another DBZ oneshot, this one starring Vegeta and Bulma. Enjoy! **

The saiyan prince was sitting in his chair, growling and scowling. His violet haired son was on the couch playing with one of his toys. Both males were wearing dress shirts and pants. Bulma's parents were throwing a party and it was formal attire (unfortunately for them).

Speaking of Bulma, where was she?

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted, "What's taking you so long!"

"I'll be down there in a few minutes, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back, "Geesh!"

Vegeta scowled and sat back in his chair. Five more minutes went by, and the heiress still wasn't downstairs. If they didn't leave soon, Vegeta was probably going to go upstairs and get his wife himself. It was something he had done before, and it earned him a night on the couch. But it was worth it. The sooner they went, the sooner they could leave.

"Hey Dad?" Trunks asked, "Is Goten going to be there? I want to show him my new toy."

"I don't know whether or not your brat friend is going to be there," Vegeta replied, "all I know is that we should've left for that stupid party ages ago!" He didn't care for parties, but at least there he could eat his mother in law's cooking. "Woman!"

"Vegeta can't you wait a few minutes!" Bulma shouted back at him.

"I have been waiting!"

"Well, just wait a little longer!"

That's it, the prince thought. He stood up, and stomped upstairs. This should be good, Trunks thought before turning his attention back to his toy.

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted, opening the bedroom door and slamming it against the wall. His wife (surprisingly) wasn't by her closet comparing dresses or assessories. Instead, she was in her bathroom with a tube of lipstick in her hand.

"Vegeta, you better not have broken that door again!" Bulma shouted, not looking away from the mirror, "Or the wall!" She glanced up and saw her husbands' reflection. He was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" he asked as if she were doing something stupid.

"Putting on makeup," Bulma replied. So far, she was wearing blush, eyeliner, and lipstick. She just needed a little perfume and she would be perfect.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"To look good," said Bulma, getting annoyed, "that's the whole point of wearing makeup. To cover up anything and to add a little pazazz and beauty to your look."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He understood the point of hygene (even if some of the hygene practices on this planet seemed strange to him), but he would never understand the importance of make up.

It just seemed so stupid to him. Mascara could run with just a little bit of moisture, blush just added color that could easily appear on it's own. All that skin crap she put on her face that was supposed to cover up any imperfections (In Vegeta's opinion, she had none, but he didn't dare say that out loud) just made her look fake, just another Earth bimbo.

But what he hated most was the lipstick. Because if she did wear lipstick, everytime they would kiss, he would have the artificial flavor and feel on his lips. And he could barely stand it, so he would usually have to wipe his lips with about half a dozen napkins and drink two glasses of water just to get rid of the flavor. It made the act of kissing much less enjoyable.

"Woman you don't need all the crap on your face," said Vegeta, getting even more impatient, "it's just a waste of time."

"How is looking good a waste of time?" Bulma asked, "besides, it's a formal party, this is what every woman does for a formal party."

"Then all those women are stupid," said Vegeta, "though it doesn't surprise me." Bulma glared at him.

"You think I like having to put all this stuff on and then having to make sure it doesn't get messed up at the party while I'm trying to enjoy myself?"

"Just go without it then!" said Vegeta. The solution was so simple he wondered if his wife was momentarily losing her intelligence thanks to all the cosmetics.

"Everyone would notice," Bulma replied simply.

"Since when do you care what people think?" Bulma frowned. He had a point, usually she wouldn't care what people thought about her. She was Bulma Briefs, she knew who she was. But she wasn't going to let her husband have the satisfaction of being right. "Besides, you look adaquate without all that makeup."

Bulma looked up, and then turned her head to look at her husband. She smiled. "Did you just say I look pretty without my makeup?"

Vegeta sweatdropped. "N-No, I said you looked adaquate," Vegeta repeated.

Bulma smirked at her husband, stood up, and got closer to him. "Vegeta, if I didn't know better I'd say you were complimenting me." She kissed the saiyan on the cheek, leaving a light pink mark on his cheek. But even with his sensitive senses, Vegeta didn't even notice. Before the couple knew it, they were happily making out.

"Guys, your ki is together and I don't hear any yelling, so I know you guys are probably making out," said Trunks, "but could you please wait until later so we can go to the party! I want to show Goten my new toy!"

The two stepped away from each other quickly. I swear I'm going to kill that boy one day, Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma giggled.

"Come on, we better get going," said Bulma. She grabbed a designer handbag that was sitting on the bed, and then walked out the door. It was then, Vegeta noticed the flavor of the lipstick. It still tasted artificial, but this flavor smelled and tasted a little more natural, like fresh fruit. This flavor he could actually stand to have on his lips.

"Hmm."

"So, I take it my new lipstick is a success?" Bulma asked, surprising Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled at her. "Just get in the damn car woman." Bulma just laughed, and walked downstairs.

Later, at the party, Vegeta was over at the snack table eating a piece of sushi. He looked up and saw Bulma with Kakarot's harpy of a wife. They were looking over at him, and giggling. No doubt she told Chi Chi what had happened before the party. Great, the saiyan thought, now I'll never live it down.

But then he noticed his wife's face. Most for the skin and eye makeup had been wiped off, she probably took it all off in the bathroom before the party got started. Now all that was left was lipstick and just a little bit of color on her cheeks that Vegeta could tell was natural.

While on the outside, his face was stoick, but he was smiling on the inside. Despite being a little embarrased about the comment, Vegeta still stood by what he said.

**Review please. Also, I'm right there with Veggie on this one. I'm a girl, but I hate makeup. I always choose to go without it just because I hate having that crap on my face. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this :)**


End file.
